wartunefandomcom-20200223-history
Balen
Balen is the primary currency of wartune. Its can be used in almost all areas of the game. There are two types of Balens, Unbound Balens and Bound Balens. Unbound Balens can be earned only by recharging with US Dollars and some european currencies. Bound Balens can be earned by playing game, it can't be recharged. ='Unbound Balens'= ---- |description = The best currency money can buy.|sell-price = This item is a type of currency and cannot be sold.}} Comonly know as just Balens. One Unbound Balens is about equal in value to one U.S. cent (or $0.01 USD). English Servers: To buy Balens in any english servers, players will need a valid Credit Card and PayPal Account (if chosen) * 500 Balens (+Bonus Items) for $4.99 * 1,000 Balens (+Bonus Items) for $9.99 * 2,000 Balens (+Bonus Items) for $19.99 * 4,000 Balens (+Bonus Items) for $39.99 * 10,000 Balens (+Bonus Items) for $99.99 * 30,000 Balens (+Bonus Items) for $299.99 $ = US Dollar Chinese Servers: Balens are called 钻石 in chinese servers, which translates to Diamonds * 100元 for 1000 Diamonds * 200元 for 2000 Diamonds * 500元 for 5000 Diamonds * 1000元 for 10000 Diamonds 元 = Yuan ='Bound Balens'= ---- Bound Balens are the new currency, introduced in patch 2.1 on November 6, 2013 to replace Vouchers. All Vouchers in a player's possession were converted to Bound Balens at a 20:1 ratio (20 Vouchers into 1 Bound Balen). Bound Balens are not to be confused with true Balens which are purchased with real-world currency. But they do serve the same function. In some, but not all, situations where a purchase or upgrade requires Balens, an option may be provided to use Bound Balens first. Obtaining Bound Balens Bound Balens may be obtained in the following situations: *Guild Altar spin: +2, +4 or +6 Bound Balens *Mystery Box from Multiplayer Dungeons: +2 Bound Balens *Mystery Box from Campaign: +2 Bound Balens *Spire Chest reward: +2 Bound Balens *17 check-ins per month: +100 Bound Balens *26 check-ins per month: +200 Bound Balens *Arena Duel rewards: +1 or +2 Bound Balens *Bound Balens Card from catching a Wild Fish in Fishing Campaign : +2 Bound Balens (+4 at Level 5 fishing) *Bound Balens Card from helping catch a Wild Fish in Fishing campaign: +1 Bound Balens *Map clearing bonus: Uses Bound Balens can be used to buy items in the Mystery Shop and the Shop excluding Hot Items, VIP, Spirit Covenant, and those things included in Spirit Covenant. They may also be used for: *Speeding up cooldowns *Training Mount without a Mount Training Whip *Upgrading Sylphs without Mahra *Learning new Sylph skills in new slot *Upgrading Farm land *Purchasing additional attack buff at World BOSS *Unlocking Inventory spaces *Unlocking Star Inventory spaces in Astro They cannot be used for: *Accelerating revival at World BOSS fights *Spinning the Wheel of Fate *Using Gold and Daru Alchemy *Refining Runes *Putting Wagers in Class Wars *Open the 25-balen event drops packs Category:Currency Category:Resources